Walking to School
by Isazu
Summary: Cam used to walk to school with Moose everyday until Sophie wanted him to walk with her. Now she needs to find another person to walk with her and maybe Moose doesn't like the change.


I review the notes for my exam while running toward my class I usually was calm when exams are near but changing schools and having to work in dance routines kept me really busy. MSA is really a unique school for instance right next to me there is this girl doing pirouettes so far I counted 5 in a row before she would hit an innocent by stander, poor guy he didn't see it coming.

Keeping my head down I continue my way towards the class finally arriving and taking my test, any other day by now I would have at least talk to Moose by now , we used to came to school together everyday, sure the moment we arrived at MSA we would go our different ways because he needed to pay Sophie her morning complements basically he needed to kiss her ass for an hour before she goes to class. Two days ago however she decided that the ass kissing should start at her house so from that day on I coming alone to school, Andie offer to pick me up with Chase but that would be awkward. I'm fine with Moose dating Sophie, he was already dating her when we met but I dislike that she took even more time out of my time with him. Of course Moose was more than thrill to have more time with her so I just close my mouth and smile when he told me about the change in our routine.

Loud music took me by surprise so I did the only logical thing and started to follow it, this one of the reasons why I'm sometimes late for classes. I found myself in front of the studio where Hair usually practices and of course he is there being amazing. A couple of minutes pass before he notice me and smile, wow that smile is really perfect.

H: Cam! Come in.

C: Hi, thanks. I didn't want to interrupt you.

H: Don't worry about it, actually you are doing me a favor I usually get lost dancing and forget to go to my classes haha.

C: In that case, you should hurry up.

H: I'm always late they would be shock if I was there in time.

C: Well let's shock them then.

He laugh again and put his hand around my shoulder while we walk, he made fun of a couple of girls that were competing to see which one was better at doing pirouettes, ballerinas were as competitive as hip hopers but they would never admit to it. I found myself having a great time and feeling really warm due to his embrace. We walk towards his class and I told him about my test and how I walk to school alone because of Sophie new requirements for Moose.

H: I'll pick you up tomorrow.

C: What?

H: Yeah I'll do it, your house is on my way here so I'll just go by there first so we can walk here together.

C: are you sure? I don't want you to bother because of me.

H: Cam is no problem I actually love some company. you see I don't know if you notice but I get distractedly easily that's why I'm usually late.

C: No really? You seem really focus. * I had to bite my tongue not to laugh*

H: Hey you are making fun of me! I'll pick you up tomorrow, ok?

C: Great.

I went into my class and spend the minutes before the teacher came in thinking of Hair, he was the only one that could take my mind out of Moose and as in cue I felt a presence next to me.

M: Boo!

C: Wow..Moose don't do that.

M: Hahaha sorry, you seemed distracted.

C: I was

M: Oh what were you thinking about.

The teacher came in and the conversation was cut short but I could feel myself being watch for a while, the rest of the hour pass fast I took notes and ignore the notes Moose was trying to pass to me. After class I went to talk to my teacher about the homework and I notice Moose was waiting for me by the door until Sophie appear next to him and they walk away together. This is one of those weird days were Sophie had free periods and she spend them with him.

Moose came back next period and we joke around, we spend the rest of the day together goofing around between classes and talking like we always do. Of course after last period ended he run to meet Sophie at her class and walk away with her giving me a little wave when he pass by me. The rest of the week was pretty much the same except that now I walk everyday to school with Hair which made me swoon a little, he was such a nice guy.

We establish our little routine, I would wake up and send him a text each morning reminding him to walk my way before going to MSA and he would replay with a smily face, we would talk about bands, dancers and all sorts of stuff and pretty much have an awesome time,once we got to school he would walk me to my locker where Smile usually was waiting for him. I was so happy because I would spend some alone time getting to know him and then spend the rest of the day with Moose is like I had the best of both words. Although lately I would spend my lunch break with the entire crew but mostly with Smile, Cable and Hair, I like them a lot well Hair above the other two and I think it was really nice of me to give Moose some extra Sophie time at lunch. What can I say I'm awesome like that.

Three months pass and everything was going great, I was sitting in my first period class looking out the window thinking of the conversation I had earlier with Hair when Moose pull my hair.

C: Ouch! What's wrong with you?

M: Nothing, but like always you seem a little out of it. So I just wanted to get your attention.

C: You could try calling my name you know?

M: I did call your name Cam. Several times I may add.

C: Oh, sorry. So what do you want?

M: To talk to you. Are you mad with me?

C: What? No, not at all.

M: You sure?

C: Of course.

M: I don't believe you.

C: What? Why?

The teacher came in and the class started so once again the conversation stop and I had to wait for the class to end before asking what was he talking about. The class ended and I found myself facing Moose while the other students left the classroom.

C: You were saying?

M: Why are you mad with me?

C: I'm not I just told you that.

M: Cam, come on we are friends and I don't like being lie to.

C: Look crazy you are going to have to explain yourself now before I scream.

M: You are ignoring me.

C: No, I'm not.

M: Yes you are. We used to eat lunch together everyday and now you go with the rest of the crew and ignore me.

C: That's not true, we all eat lunch together Moose.

M: Is not the same, usually you would sit by my side and we would joke around but now you sit with the other guys and joke with them. I get it they are funny but come on I'm hilarious.

C: You are funny.

M: Hilarious

C: Fine you are hilarious. I thought you would like to spend lunch time with Sophie and I want to get to know the other people on the crew too.

M: I never eat lunch with Sophie, she barely eats. And you know the other guys.

C: Yes but I like having more than one friend Moose, specially when my friend is having less time to spend with me because his girlfriend likes to have more attention.

M: See you are mad at me.

C: I'm not mad, I just don't think is fair that you expect me to ditch my friends whenever you have time for me. We spend all day together and I love it but I don't see nothing wrong if I talk to other people at lunch.

M: Fine you are right, just forget about it.

C: You should go, Sophie must be waiting for you.

We walk out of the class and he reluctantly turned to walk to Sophie's class when we saw her approaching us while talking to Hair. Oh I swear if she tries to steal him too I'll kill her.

H: Hey Moose, what's up?

M: Hey dude, nothing much.

S: Hi!

M: Hey Sophie

He bent down and gave a quick kiss.

Why are they saying hello like they didn't see each other a couple of hours while walking to school, sometimes they sicken me.

H: So Cam, I was thinking how about I pick you half and hour before our usual time and we go to eat some pancakes before coming here.

C: That would be great!

M: Why are you picking her up?

S: Moose don't be rude.

M: I'm just asking. So Hair you were saying.

C: He wasn't saying anything.

Sophie grab Moose's arm and walk away with him while Hair and I stay there planning our, I'm going to call it date, for tomorrow. The next morning I woke up send Hair our usual text and change quickly I was ready 10 minutes before it was time but I decided to wait outside and to my surprise I found Moose waiting outside my house.

C: Moose hey!, what are you doing here?

M: Oh I was just passing by and decided to stop and say hello.

C: Well hello. Shouldn't you be on your way to Sophie now?

H: Guys!

C: Hey, good morning.

H: Hey Cam.

He gave me a hug and I may be crazy but I think I saw Moose getting upset about it.

M: Hey Hair, what are YOU doing here?

H: Cam didn't tell you? We walk to school together everyday.

M: Really? How COOL.

C: Yeah is pretty awesome. So I'm ready for my pancakes let's go!

H: Are you joining us?

M: Sure I am, I love pancakes.

C: What about Sophie?

M: What about her?

C: Shouldn't you be at her house by now?

M: I'm right were I'm supposed to be.

We went to have pancakes and I had a blast Hair was funny but Moose was being amazing and at some point I think we both ignore Hair and just talk to each other. We all walk back to school together, well actually Hair walk and Moose gave me a piggy back ride and I was laughing all the way to school.

H: hahaha well guys nice eating with you, see you at lunch.

C, M: Bye!

C: That was so much fun!

M: That's because I was there.

C: Yeah I know that.

M: Cam I understand what you said to me yesterday and I'm sorry you feel like you need some backup friend.

C: Backup friend?

M: You know what I mean. I just want you to know that whenever you need me I'll be there ok?

C: Ok, I'm sorry you've being feeling ignore Moose.

M: Is ok.

C: I'm glad Sophie didn't need you to pick her up today.

M: Actually she did but I told her I couldn't.

C: Why you did that for?

M: Because I felt like I was loosing my best friend and I couldn't take it.

C: Best friend?

M: Yeah.

C: Good to know.

M: You should be saying I'm your best friend too.

C: You know you are.

We stood there in the middle of the hallway just staring into each others eyes with goofy smiles and forgetting about everyone else and I felt like leaning and I could swear he was thinking about it to but nothing is perfect so of course she had to shout for him from the other end of the hallway.

M: Oh I have to go, see you in class ok?

C: Sure.

M: Bye besty.

C: iuw don't call me that.

M: You know you love me!

With that he run away and yes I knew I love him and luckly he didn't know just how much I do.


End file.
